Unexpected Actions
by NegimaFan1513
Summary: Most people do things with some rational thought. Others, however, act out of irrational emotions such as love. First time I've published a fanfic so don't expect too much. Who's a filthy liar? ME! Scrapping this fic so yeah... Hiatus wouldn't work for this cause I'll never update. Sorry to disappoint (which I'm sure I'm not)


Unexpected Actions

Disclaimer: I own nothing, save for the concept.

A/N: First story that I've published so don't expect too much :)

'Thoughts' "Dialogue"

Chapter 1

It was another regular day at Mahora Academy, complete with 10 year old Welsh professor Negi Springfield attempting, and failing, to calm his students. Doing so proved difficult for the fact that there are 31 of them, all of which were teenage girls, save for Evangeline A.K McDowell and Chachamaru Karakuri.

Out of his 31 students, two of them were arguing, as usual while the others were either in silence or doing some rather odd things. These odd things consisted of juggling, gymnastics, polishing a rifle of sorts, or just betting on who would win this fight.

"You're such a pedophile Ayaka! I mean it's one thing to go for a kid that's ten years old, but he is our TEACHER for god's sake!" an enraged Asuna Kagurazaka shouted at Ayaka Yukihiro, the class representative of Class 3-A.

"Oh please you incompetent monkey, you just don't understand true love. Besides, you're one to talk, considering you're chasing after a 30 year old man that will never return your feelings!" Ayaka replied rather haughtily.

"1,000 yen on Class-Rep!" one shouted.

"No Way, Asuna is so gonna beat her!" shouted yet another.

Meanwhile with a certain couple of girls that were actually speaking rather than arguing. Well, I suppose you could call it speaking.

"Setsunaaaaa! Why can't you just come over to my dorm with Asuna and me after class? I mean, we are friends so what could be wrong with it?" Konoka Konoe, mage-in-training, asked her guardian and best friend Setsuna Sakurazaki.

"Miss Konoka, please understand, we ARE friends, I just… I feel I am unworthy. I mean, I am a hanyou and you are the sole heir to the Konoe Clan and you just don't seem to understand how simply being around me could tarnish your good name." Setsuna dejectedly responded, gaining a disapproving look from Konoka.

"Setsuna, I could never believe that some stupid title is more important than you, someone I've known since I was a child. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here. You saved me when I almost drowned in the river that day, not the other guards, not even my father, but you. So please, don't think that way."

"You don't get it, do you? I hate what I am. I was thrown out of my clan just for being me. Do you not understand that I am not human? Sure I may be half, but that's just it: I'm only half anything, half demon, half human. But hey, I am a full disappointment to my clan. I'm sure that counts for something right?" As Setsuna finished, she turned her back, walking to her own desk.

-Later, in Konoka's Dorm Room-

"Konoka! I'm here, stupid Negi made me stay after class for some stupid tutoring. Konoka?" Asuna asked after she didn't receive an answer from her roommate and best friend.

Asuna entered the room, expecting to see Konoka, but was greeted by an empty room. 'The hell' Asuna thought to herself while setting her book bag down by the door, and she began calling Konoka's cell.

After the fifth ring she threw her phone down and left the room in search of Konoka, worry evident in her movements.

-Setsuna's Room-

'Damn it I'm an idiot" Setsuna thought as she threw herself onto her bed thinking about Konoka and how hurt and worried she looked, not caring about the pages of homework she had or the fact that she had no clue how to do any of it.

'Maybe a walk will clear my head' she wondered as she got up and went to get her sword, stopping short however, recalling how there had been no demons anywhere near in the past few weeks. So she left the dormitories, leaving her worries and Yunagi behind.

-Elsewhere on Mahora's expansive grounds-

Konoka sat under the World Tree, visibly upset by Setsuna's earlier words as they echoed through her mind. 'Only half anything, but hey, I am a full disappointment. I'm sure that counts for something.'

'Setsuna you dummy' Konoka thought as she looked at the setting sun far off in the distance as it created an orangey haze against the clouds.

"Well hello there princess," a vaguely familiar voice said, scaring Konoka. "What are you doing out here? It's getting dark and I'm sure that your cold, after all, you're only wearing your school uniform," the same voice stated while taking a seat next to Konoka. "S-Setsuna?" Konoka asked as she scooted away from this person, not sure if it was indeed her beloved friend.

"Yes? " Setsuna answered, letting out a laugh as Konoka let out an audible sigh of relief. "Setsuna! You scared me, I thought you were…" Konoka fell silent as she looked at her best friend, or maybe someone that looked very much like her friend.

This person's hair color was not a raven black, but rather a shockingly pale white, though it was in the same style Setsuna used. Her eyes were no longer a friendly caramel, but were a cold red.

"You thought what Konoka? Do tell me what or rather who you thought I was, I am quite curious." Setsuna (?) asked while moving closer to Konoka. "Umm n-no one. Why are you moving so close to me?"

"Oh? Do you not want me this close? And here I was thinking that if I were to move closer you'd be thrilled, but alas, I guess I was wrong." She stated, still moving closer.

"You can't be Setsuna. Sh-she doesn't speak like this or look like you!" Konoka shouted, scrambling to her feet, fully intent on getting away from this imposter.

"Hey! Get away from Miss Konoka you filthy demon!" Setsuna shouted as she charged up the hill, fully prepared to kill this person or demon that was impersonating her, and he/she was not doing a good. As she got to Konoka, the impersonator backed away laughing as a brilliant light engulfed him/her, briefly blinding Konoka and Setsuna. As they were trying to cover their eyes from the bright light, a voice reached their ears. "Yes, she may not currently look like this, but in due time, you will see Setsuna Sakurazaki's true form, revealing her as a filthy half breed!"

"Miss Konoka, are you alright?" Setsuna asked as she ran to Konoka but stopped as she felt the presence of a multitude of demons.

'No, no, no!' "Konoka, you have to get out of here, please! Get Negi and Asuna and warn them that demons have broken through the barrier!" Setsuna shouted as she took out the pactio card she had from her pactio with Negi. "But Setsuna-" Konoka started but was abruptly cut off by Setsuna, "Konoka please! I can't let you get hurt so just do as I asked please!"

After hearing Setsuna's pleas, she set off in search of Negi and Asuna, leaving Setsuna behind to fight a horde of demons.

'Setsuna, please be safe!'


End file.
